


The Promise: A Russian Doll fanvid

by garrideb



Category: Russian Doll (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Fanvids, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: This is a fanvid set to "The Promise" by The Shondes. It premiered at WisCon43 (2019).





	The Promise: A Russian Doll fanvid

**Song Title:** The Promise  
**Music Artist:** The Shondes  
**Length:** 3:30  
**Warnings:** Some non-gory shots of characters dying temporarily in a _Groundhog Day_ -style narrative, a character standing on a ledge contemplating suicide.  
**Author Notes:** This premiered at WisCon43 (2019). I'm happy with how it turned out, especially considering it's one of the quickest vids I've ever made. Now I will turn all my fannish attention to the project I should have been working on (I just really wanted a premiere at WisCon)!

This is the third vid I've made to a song by The Shondes, tying it with the number of vids I've made to Halsey songs. 

Also viewable on [DreamWidth](https://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/65504.html) and [tumblr](https://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/185257492483/also-on-ao3-and-dreamwidth-with-additional).

View on YouTube (subtitles are available on YouTube):

Or view on Vimeo (password is: _we are the promise_ ):


End file.
